This invention relates generally to fluid pumps or compressors and more particularly but not by way of limitation to rotary pumps having eccentric or elliptical rotors mounted in adjacent cylindrical chambers.
Heretofore there have been various types of rotary pumps having a pair of eccentric rotors mounted in adjacent cylindrical chambers with a passageway between the chambers. Mounted in the passageway is a slidably mounted valve. The ends of the valve are disposed against a portion of the cylindrical sides of the rotors. These pumps have a single intake and discharge port connected to the valve. As the valve slides back and forth in the passageway, the valve directs the fluid into the chambers and discharges the compressed fluid into the discharge port.
There are similar prior art rotary pumps to the above which include sleeves mounted around the eccentric rotors. These sleeves are attached to a slide which is mounted in a passageway between the chambers. These types of pumps also have a single intake and discharge port for receiving and discharging the compressed fluid from the two chambers. The pumps require sealed lubrication for the valves, sleeves and other parts or the pump application must be limited to fluids having lubricating capability.
None of the prior art pumps disclose the novel features of the subject invention as herein described.